


Bungalow

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Can Be Read As Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B inspired by the Casebook. Previously posted as a chapter in a work instead of a stand-alone, now broken up into a series for more accurate tagging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bungalow

John settled into his chair and began scrolling through the contacts in his phone.

“I’m getting from Curry Corner. What do you want?”

“Don’t know.”

“Well, make a decision.”

“…What? No. I really have no idea. Don’t know the menu.”

He had to twist to look back on Sherlock in the kitchenette, brow going furrowed.

“You’re not serious. We order from them nearly every week!”

“Why should I have to remember what I like? You do it for me. There’s no sense in both of us remembering.”

“I do not have your favorite curries committed to memory.”

Sherlock paused to stare John down from behind a graduated cylinder. When he winced in surrender the chemist returned his eyes to the meniscus and marked down the volume.

“I’m ordering you kebab.”

“Don’t be purposefully contrary, John. I like that you remember. It’s impressive.”

“…Okay, _now_ you’re not serious.”

“We regularly order from a dozen different establishments, you ask what I’d like only out of social obligation, I rarely answer, and yet I am always satisfied. Impressive.”

“You could take the credit.”

The detective glanced back over.

“Mind Bungalow,” John said with a smirk.

“…You finally saw the benefit to organizing your mind.”

“Yes.”

“But you chose a bungalow.”

“Not all of us can be as grand as you are, Sherlock.”

“A _bungalow?_ ”

 


End file.
